The Witch in Miami
by MisfitMandii
Summary: There are strange things happening in Miami and its up to their one and only witch Katrina to stop them from unfolding
1. Chapter 1 The Unknown

The Witch of Miami

Author's Note: I own all of the characters and themes in this story!

It was a dark and gloomy day on the beach, but nonetheless Katrina was lying down

on a blanket. She was dressed in her usual black skirt with black leggings; she had on

her black T-shirt over which she had a fishnet sweater. In her lap she had a book titled

"IF ONLY I COULD". She hardly had been paying attention to her surroundings until she

heard the loud crash near her. She jumped up and drew out her wand. 'Who's there?"

she yelled. There was no answer, so she turned on her aura sensors inside her head.

She sensed a presence near her but she couldn't quite grasp what it was. One thing

was for sure; whatever it was, was not human. She summoned all her things using her

telekinesis. She was proud that she was a witch and a mind reader. Those were one

of the things she excelled at. She jumped on her broomstick and flew off into the ever

darker sky. She knew something was going to happen and it was going to catastrophic.

Author's Note: Well I hope that you are liking the story and I'll post chapter 2 as soon as

I can. Remember R and R!


	2. Chapter 2 Flying Home

Chapter 2: Flying Home

As Katrina flew on her broom, she felt an icy cold aura. She knew by whom she was being followed. She made a left turn and tried to shake it off. When she turned right she saw the beast. It was called a psyche feeder and it was trying to feed on Katrina's psychic ability. She knew who had sent it but their purpose remained as foggy as Seattle after rain. She looked for a way out of this situation, she decided that she could try creating a psychic drop but that would be very risky especially with the feeder advancing. She dived right and shot past it. She swooped and created the psychic drop. It immediately went after it, because the drop was concentrated psychic energy. She flew home all but relieved. She now had 1000 questions racing through her mind and at the top of the list was,"Why would my uncle be after me this time?"

Author's note: I know it's a short chapter but I am trying to lay the plot down into the story line. Remember R and R!


	3. Chapter 3 Home

Chapter 3: Home

Katrina reached her home and was still no closer to figuring out why her uncle,

an evil sorcerer was after her. She knew that her mom didn't get along with her

brother. She also knew that he had tried to steal her, Katrina's, magic when she

was born. His exact words were, "She is destined to be mortal." She had

always been interested in the fact of why he wanted her magic. She wished she

could ask her father, but he was long dead. It was her uncle in fact that had

killed him. Although sufficient evidence was presented at the preliminary

magical law hearing he was given no penalty. He was an evil, wicked person

and would stop at nothing to achieve his ending. Katrina secretly hoped that

his ending would involve lots of lava and a painful end. She shook of the bad

memories and continued to walk up the driveway. She unlocked the broom

shed and placed her good-natured broom in it. She made sure that she

secured the padlock for if her uncle were to unlock it and take the brooms they

would be as helpless as mice in water. She teleported to her room. She stood in

her room and saw disarray. She sensed an icier aura than she had encountered

with the psyche feeder. She swiped out her wand and yelled, "Catrinesco

Abolishnic" She looked down at what she had made fall off her ceiling. She

found none other than a changeling. She noticed that it was a goblin made

changeling. "Sepulvia tue gestiv" She whispered in its native language.

She was fluent in Goblin and knew that she had just said," What are you doing

here?" "Canirica fienie ituji" It replied. The voice she heard was raspy and coarse. She thought for a moment about the words spoken to her._ He sent me._

She said," Sug?" which in goblin meant "Why?" She waited for the response.

"Ituj noze koe" It whispered. "Ituj gest wuv canirica sis". If her translation was

correct then he had just said "I don't know. I do what he says."She said, "Noze

duthe jagen," The changeling knew she meant not to come back. It spread its

wings and flew away. Katrina changed into her robes and went downstairs to

join her mother. She yelled," MOTHER! ARE YOU HOME?" She got no

response. She ran down the stairs and saw a note lying on the table. She

needn't have looked at the note for she knew that her uncle had kidnapped her

mother. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Author's note: I think I did well in this chapter and I hope you like it! I will get up

chapter 4 ASAP! Remember R and R!


	4. language for chapter 3

goblin for story

Sepulvia tue gestiv – what are you doing here

Canirica- He

fienie- sent

ituji- me

ituj- i

sug- why

noze-don't or no

gest- do

wuv- what

sis- says

duthe- come

jagen- back


End file.
